


Own song lyrics

by devilbunny



Series: Songs [1]
Category: Billy Talent (Band), Bullet For My Valentine, Linkin Park, Skillet (Band), Songs - Fandom, Supernatural, Three Days Grace (Band), metal - Fandom, rock - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilbunny/pseuds/devilbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A variety of different songs that i wrote my own lyrics to, mostly rock and metal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Betrayal (Hanging by a threat - Billy Talent)

Oh no, oh no, oh no, don’t tell me that we have screwed up!  
We haven’t worked together, now the world’s drowning in blood!

Oh no, oh no, oh no, I fear this time the fault was ours.  
We didn’t face our mistakes, we were acting like cowards.  
Each of us was thinking: I am doing the right thing.  
We ignored the truth which was poking us like a sting.

We betrayed each other!  
And we betrayed ourselves!  
When we realized we need each other  
It was far too late.

Well, all the things you told me once, yes they hurt like hell!  
But I’m willing to forget all this after we both just fell.  
And I’m begging you, please come along and stay alongside me!  
After all you have to be able to leave behind your grief!

We betrayed each other!  
And we betrayed ourselves!  
When we realized we need each other  
It was far too late.

We betrayed each other!  
And we betrayed ourselves!  
Now let it go the wrong you know I’ll save you from being mad.  
Now let it go the wrong you know and please just grab my hand!

…we both just fell!

Oh no, oh no, oh no, don’t tell me that we have screwed up!  
We haven’t worked together, now the world’s drowning in blood!  
But now we are back in the game and nothing can stop us!  
We will save the world and help those incompetent fools above!

We betrayed each other!  
And we betrayed ourselves!  
When we realized we need each other  
It was far too late.

We betrayed each other!  
And we betrayed ourselves!  
Now let it go the wrong you know I’ll save you from being mad.  
Now let it go the wrong you know I’ll save you from being mad.  
Now let it go the wrong you know and please just grab my hand!


	2. Bloody Snake (Break - Three Days Grace)

I take out my gun and aim.  
Don’t even try to get away!  
You make us go through this pain.  
All you are is just a dirty strayer!

Oh please, I didn’t trust you.  
Oh, how big your misery grew!

Don’t you dare talk to me, oh  
I shouldn’t have let you go!  
I won’t repeat the same mistake,  
I’ll safe him from you bloody snake!

Now stop shaking your head.  
You will never trick me again!  
He may be caught up in your net  
But I, I will resist your bane!

Oh please, I never trusted you.  
Oh, how big your disgrace grew!

Don’t you dare talk to me, oh  
I shouldn’t have let you go!  
I won’t repeat the same mistake,  
I’ll safe him from you bloody snake!

I won’t repeat the same mistake,  
I’ll safe him from you bloody snake!

Don’t you dare talk to me, oh  
I shouldn’t have let you go!  
I won’t repeat the same mistake,  
I’ll safe him from you bloody snake!

You bloody snake!  
You bloody snake!  
Bloody snake!  
I’ll safe him from you bloody snake!


	3. Deep down here (Perfect World - Billy Talent)

I was staring straight at you and I cried and I screamed, too.  
That’s why I said “alright”, I will defeat this fright.  
They welcomed me with pain, my screams were their gain.  
But, hey I said “alright”, thought I could defeat this fright.

But hey, deep down here there ain’t no rules.  
Deep down here the most might hold the cruel.  
Deep down here knives are the best tools.  
Deep down here are the tortured souls!

All day I see your face, I can feel my disgrace.  
I’ve had said “alright”, repenting was out of sight.  
Nobody can help me, I’m screaming like a banshee.  
Oh brother, I love you, what was I supposed to do?

But hey, deep down here there ain’t no rules.  
Deep down here the most power hold the cruel.  
Deep down here knives are the best tools.  
Deep down here are the tortured souls!

Now I see him come in with this awful grin.  
Now I see him come in with this awful grin.

But hey, deep down here there ain’t no rules.  
Deep down here are the tortured souls!

Control-I have lost it!  
Control-I have lost it!  
Control-I have lost it!  
What have I now become?!

Control-I have lost it!  
Control-I have lost it!  
Control-I have lost it!  
What have I now become?!

Oh, deep down here.  
Oh, deep down here.

But hey, deep down here there ain’t no rules.  
Deep down here the most power hold the cruel.  
Deep down here knives are the best tools.  
Deep down here are the tortured souls!

Now I see him come in with this awful grin.  
Now I see him come in with this awful grin.  
With this grin he stares at me says   
Right, so let’s begin here once more.


	4. Desperate Prayer (Viking Death March - Billy Talent)

Stop! We’ve had enough!  
What the hell is wrong with you all?  
You’re supposed to help us,  
And not watching us fall!

Tell us to have faith,  
That you are the ones with the grace.  
You say, just be patient,  
Ignore this frustration.

You won’t talk to us  
But we’ve to obey.  
If we wanna have answers  
You force us to pray.

I’m drowning in doubts!  
You won’t help me out.  
People are dying,  
I’m screaming out loud!

I’m drowning in doubts!  
You won’t help me out.  
People are dying,  
I’m screaming out loud!

They always tell me  
That I need to be ready.  
The plan is just perfectly  
Matching for me.

Lies and shaded eyes  
You smile, when I gotta cry.  
Your voices tell me:  
Do what we want or just die!

You tell twisted truth  
Try to hide these lacks.  
But now I can see  
Broken wings at your back!

I’m drowning in doubts!  
You won’t help me out.  
People are dying,  
I’m screaming out loud!

I’m drowning in doubts!  
You won’t help me out.  
People are dying,  
I’m screaming out loud!

This time you will lose,  
There’s no way this can be done  
’Cause I’ll never do something  
That is just clearly wrong!

Just clean up your mind.  
Just think about this one more time.  
Can’t you hear the bell?  
From hell it loudly chimes?

The world, it will burn!  
The blood, it will flow!  
And after some time you will be forced to bow!

People are dying,  
I’m screaming out loud!

People are dying,  
I’m screaming out loud!

But I know, you won’t listen, you are way too proud.  
Now you’re standing in the dead bodies of the crowd.  
He is getting stronger, now you are getting cowed,  
And you wouldn’t hear, I was screaming out loud!

I’m drowning in doubts!  
You won’t help me out.  
People are dying,  
I’m screaming out loud!

I’m drowning in doubts!  
You won’t help me out.  
People are dying,  
I’m screaming out loud!

I’m drowning in doubts!  
You won’t help me out.  
People are dying,  
I’m screaming out loud!

I’m drowning in doubts!  
You won’t help me out.  
Now his evil wings  
Steal light, like a cloud!  
The world will be covered  
In a burning shroud!


	5. Don't search me (Gone forever - Three Days Grace)

The tires keep rolling on,  
Leaving another town.  
Staring at the street we’re on the way to go on.

No matter whom we meet  
Or just how much we need  
Someone in our lives we always have to leave.

I beg you don’t search me.  
And live a happy life.  
If I would stay, you would never be save.  
Now just please dry your tears.  
You will see soon your view will clear.  
With me there is danger near.

This is hard for me, too.  
Acting like I got a clue  
But the truth is that I’m burning just for you!

Accept it, that’s my life.  
Everywhere guns and knives.  
And always my head is filled up with frantic cries…

I beg you don’t search me.  
And live a happy life.  
If I would stay, you would never be save.  
Now just please dry your tears.  
You will see soon your view will clear.  
With me there’s danger near.

As I left this time,  
It nearly broke my mind  
To see you standing there so desperate!  
I hardly stopped myself  
From letting you break my shell.  
If I’d crack, I’d never leave.

This is hard for me, too.  
Acting like I got a clue  
But the truth is that I’m burning just for you!

I beg you don’t search me.  
And live a happy life.  
If I would stay, you would never be save.  
Now just please dry your tears  
You will see soon your view will clear.  
With me there is danger near.

There is danger near.

There is danger near.


	6. Fallen Brothers (Fallen Angel - Three Days Grace)

One thing that nobody knows yet  
Humans are sometimes too blind  
Every time when the clouds are bursting  
You can hear them weep  
Looking down at where they creep  
It’s shaking you down to the core  
They’re calling for

Their fallen brothers – burning wings  
They show us what anger brings  
Fallen sisters – close your eyes   
Listen to their painful cries  
Fallen brothers

They used to serve in heaven  
Until something twisted their minds  
Infected with dark desires  
Their pair of wings turned black  
And afterwards they turned their back   
Now they are all alone  
Oh, please come home

Our fallen brothers – burning wings  
They show us what anger brings  
Our fallen sisters – close your eyes  
Listen to their painful cries  
Fallen brothers – ask for help  
Oh, please try to leave your hell  
Fallen sisters – don’t despair  
Your wings will cut through the air

Burning like a star you were just simply cast out of your home  
Burning like a star you were just simply cast out of your home  
And we watch them fall – our fallen brothers

Our fallen brothers – burning wings  
They show us what anger brings  
Fallen sisters – close your eyes  
Listen to their painful cries  
Fallen Brothers – ask for help  
Oh, please try to leave your hell  
Fallen sisters – don’t despair  
Your wings will cut through the air

Fallen brothers


	7. Hey Hunter (Hey Brother - Avicii)

Hey hunter!  
Now it’s getting rough, don’t fear the thunder.  
Hey hunter!  
Just relax and now you call my number.  
If the world has to be saved by you  
Don’t despair because you have got no clue.

Hey fighter!  
Deep inside you’ve always been a striker.  
Hey fighter!  
First of all you’ve got to find a guider.  
Someone who will take you through this mess.  
Now all you’ve got to do is to confess.

You gotta close your eyes  
And sent a prayer to the sky.  
And in human disguise  
Your angel will stay at your side.  
He shows you the right way to go  
And all he asks from you is not to bow.

Hey hunter!  
Now it’s getting rough, don’t fear the thunder.  
Hey hunter!  
Just relax and now you call my number.  
If the world has to be saved by you  
Don’t despair because you have got no clue.

You gotta close your eyes  
And sent a prayer to the sky.  
And in human disguise  
Your angel will stay at your side.  
He shows you the right way to go  
And all he asks from you is not to bow.


	8. I am back (Powerless  - Linkin Park)

I gave my life for you and this is what you do?  
You lie to me, do you think that I’m such a fool?  
If you would know what I’ve done down there you would spew.  
All this horror down there, I’ve taken it for you.

And now when I’m back  
I see you coming off the track.  
Now I am back.  
And with words of hate  
You break my neck.

I wish you’d talk to me in order to find help.  
But you just scream at me, every word like a welt.  
Once you have trusted me but now these days are gone.  
You hate me now for the things that I’ve once done.

And now when I’m back  
I see you coming off the track.  
Now I am back.  
And with words of hate  
You break my neck.

And now when I’m back  
I see you coming off the track.  
Now I am back.  
And with words of hate  
You break my neck.

You break my neck…

You break my neck…

You break my neck…


	9. I guide you (Leave out all the rest - Linkin Park)

I’m looking at your face, see shades of despair.  
You lost hope to find grace, happiness is rare.  
You’ll never find your faith, think no one would care.  
Your burden is something that I couldn’t bear.

But if you’ll ever search me, I’ll be right here.

When you lose the direction of your way  
I will try to guide you, no matter, what it costs.  
If your eyes turn blind and you aren’t able to find  
Something in life that matters, I will help you out.  
I will dispel your doubt.

Never back down.  
I will have your back, no matter how.  
Didn’t trust in your strength, I never did.  
Greatest mistake ever, nearly broke your rip.

But if you’ll ever search me, I’ll be right here.

When you lose the direction of your way  
I will try to guide you, no matter, what it costs.  
If your eyes turn blind and you aren’t able to find  
Something in life that matters, I will help you out.  
I will dispel your doubt.

Forgive me   
For all the wrong that has been done by me!  
Forget the  
Whole time that we haven’t been a great team!  
Now these days are gone!

When you lose the direction of your way  
I will try to guide you, no matter, what it costs.  
If your eyes turn blind and you aren’t able to find  
Something in life that matters, I will help you out.  
I will dispel your doubt.

Forgive me   
For all the wrong that has been done by me!  
Forget the  
Whole time that we haven’t been a great team!  
Now these days are gone!  
Now these days are gone!


	10. Keep on trying (Time of dying - Three Days Grace)

My head hits the ground,  
Let’s start another round.  
A grin on his face, his thoughts are far from grace.

The pain is like a flood,  
My mouth’s filled with blood.  
My mind races, I know you aren’t gracious.

Just go on try.  
I will not die!

Can’t see the sky, the whole world is red.  
This life of mine is torn to shreds.  
Just keep on trying to keep me dead.  
I am never scared!

My view’s full of tears,  
Laughter inside my ears.  
Waiting for another beat, I get back on my feet.

Now the time has come,   
My payment is done.  
Revenge is the sweetest of all the sins.

Just go on try.  
I will not die!

Can’t see the sky, the whole world is red.  
This life of mine is torn to shreds.  
Just keep on trying to keep me dead.  
I am never scared!

Can’t see the sky, the whole world is red.  
This life of mine is torn to shreds.  
Just keep on trying to keep me dead.  
I am never scared!

Can’t see the sky, the whole world is red.  
This life of mine is torn to shreds.  
Just keep on trying to keep me dead.  
I am never scared!


	11. My burden (Pain - Three Days Grace)

I can’t go on.  
This is too much.  
You can’t help me.  
This burden’s something that lies on me.

You say it’s not that bad.  
Until now, we are not dead.  
But I just have to think:  
This story is written with bloody ink.  
What if this time I fail?  
This world is so brail.  
If just one thing goes wrong  
It will all end in a blood-red dawn.

I can’t go on.  
This is too much.  
You can’t help me.  
This burden’s something that lies on me.  
I can’t go on.  
This is too much.  
You can’t help me.  
This burden is something that lies on me.

How can I end this?  
And will I gain some bliss?  
I don’t want to fail, but I have clearly lost my trail.

I can’t go on.  
This is too much.  
You can’t help me.  
This burden is something that lies on me.  
I can’t go on.  
This is too much.  
You can’t help me.  
This burden is something that lies on me.

This burden lies on me!

I pray, I pray, I pray, I pray  
I pray for help.  
Never, never, never, never  
Thought, I would beg.  
You say, you say, you say, you say  
You say you’ll have my back.  
I try, I try, I try, I try  
To believe you.

I can’t go on.  
This is too much.  
You can’t help me.  
This burden is something that lies on me.  
I can’t go on.  
This is too much.  
You can’t help me.  
This burden is something that lies on me.

I can’t go on.  
This is too much.  
You can’t help me.  
This burden is something that lies on me.

This burden lies on me.

It lies on me!


	12. Non one is left (Animal I have become - Three Days Grace)

Oh please, give me some time.  
I need to think about.  
How can I figure this out?  
You wait for me to say what to do.  
Can’t tell you that I’m overwhelmed.

Never thought the day may come  
When he is forever gone.  
Now there’s no one left  
Who can help us with this mess!  
How could he possibly  
Just go and leave me.  
Now there’s no one left  
Who can help me with this mess!

I will hold back my tears.  
Won’t show any weakness.  
Need to hide my damaged mind.  
You wait for me to say what to do.  
Can’t tell you that I’m overwhelmed.

Never thought the day may come  
When he is forever gone.  
Now there’s no one left  
Who can help us with this mess!  
How could he possibly  
Just go and leave me.  
Now there’s no one left  
Who can help me with this mess!  
How could he possibly  
Just go and leave me.  
Now there’s no one left  
Who can help me with this mess!

I need to hide my mind.  
I have lost them all!  
My soul is in pieces.  
Desperately I will crawl!

No one is left, no one is left, no one is left, no one is left, no one is left, no one is left, no one is left!

Never thought the day may come  
When he is forever gone.  
Now there’s no one left  
Who can help us with this mess!  
How could he possibly  
Just go and leave me.  
Now there’s no one left  
Who can help me with this mess!  
How could he possibly  
Just go and leave me.  
Now there’s no one left  
Who can help me with this mess! Help me with this me


	13. One ain't enough (I'll be gone - Linkin Park)

Like paling light my life is fading out.   
No need to think about, I am done.  
But in front of me your face starts cropping out  
And my heart screams loud, I will never leave  
Leave you, oh

Don’t you worry now, I’m going nowhere!  
I promised you that I won’t give up!  
Won’t give up!  
Now stop crying and wait until I wake up  
It is like it has always been for us-  
One ain’t enough!

Now I struggle to open up my eyes.  
I think it would be nice, to give you  
Some hope, to show you that I’m fighting on!  
Once we’ll say: we have won, until then I’ll be   
Here for you!

Don’t you worry now, I’m going nowhere!  
I promised you that I won’t give up!  
Won’t give up!  
Now stop crying and wait until I wake up  
It is like it has always been for us-  
One ain’t enough!

So dry your face and be patient.  
Someday I’ll be back here.  
Oh, carry on and believe in me!  
Defeat the fear and now help me!

Don’t you worry, no, I’m going nowhere!  
I promised you that I won’t give up!  
Won’t give up!  
Now stop crying and wait until I wake up  
It is like it has always been for us-  
One ain’t enough!  
Ain’t enough!  
Ain’t enough!


	14. Our job will never be done ( Swalloed up by the ocean - Billy Talent)

The black moon’s rising once again,  
After the sun got down in pain.  
Now we have got to be brave.

They wanna beat us up hard  
And try tearing us apart  
But after all we stand tall.

But I keep questioning myself:  
How long can we face this hell?  
And will you stay with me?

When after all all hell breaks loose  
And the sky falls upon us two.  
I hope you know what I tell you now:

Our job will never be done!  
Our job will never be done!  
Our job will never be done!  
Our job will never be done!  
We’re never done!

I don’t know how to carry on.  
Sometimes I just wanna run.  
I know you feel the same.

But after all we’ll never leave.  
Weak moments are always brief.  
A voice inside us cries incessantly:

Our job will never be done!  
Our job will never be done!  
Our job will never be done!  
Our job will never be done!  
We’re never done!

Normal life we want so badly  
Is only a dream, we can’t live.  
Our mission forces us always just to go on.  
My mind is filled with the order:  
Now, go on and just save them all!  
This need to track all down is so strong,  
I am powerless!

Our job will never be done!  
Our job will never be done!  
We will kill the one  
Who’s brought us this horrofic life!

Our job will never be done!  
Our job will never be done!  
Now, after all, we did it, we got him down.  
Now, after all, it seems like we have finally won.  
Now, after all I know my heart’s forever torn.


	15. Request to go on (In my remains - Linkin Park)

Track them down! Every of these monsters  
And then bring ‘em down! Do the family’s job,  
Oh Boy, yes, you know how! Take the gun and aim,  
Never fail or someone will die.

Do all that you can,  
I know that you’re a broken man.  
Break the family’s ban  
And then you will stop God’s great plan.

Hey, watch out! Nearly lost the one  
That you should care about. Son, always be sure,  
That you have got no doubt. Live your life and try  
To leave behind all of the past.

Do all that you can,  
I know that you’re a broken man.  
Break the family’s ban  
And then you will stop God’s great plan.

Though our friends are falling, one-by-one-by-one.  
Though our friends are falling, one-by-one-by-one.  
Though our friends are falling, one-by-one-by-one.  
Though our friends are falling, one-by-one-by-one.

Do all that you can,  
I know that you’re a broken man.  
Break the family’s ban  
And then you will stop God’s great plan.

Tough the angels falling, one-by-one-by-one.  
Though the angels falling, one-by-one-by-one.


	16. Take revenge (Dead silence - Billy Talent)

What he did in that night left us broken.  
Our Mom was gone, the flames rose high.  
The horror within Dad had been frozen,  
Now it comes awake with might.

Take revenge!  
He made his first step,  
Now he should watch out for ours!

All you used to say thru’ our training:  
“Don’t forget ‘bout what you saw!  
Be prepared to get caught up in this fight!  
Kill everything with fangs or claws!”

One day he will regret this day, when we first met.  
And soon his neck will be twisted until he’s dead.  
Got pushed into this life; all we used to know was strife.  
And the urgent need to see him dead!

Take revenge!  
Were the first words you heard.  
Feel the rage!  
Just go on, feed your thirst.  
Take revenge!  
He made his first step,  
Now he should watch out for ours!

Take revenge!  
Were the first words you heard.  
Feel the rage!  
Just go on, feed your thirst.  
Take revenge!  
I can’t go on like this, but I just have to obey!

One day this will be done.  
Sometimes I wanna run.  
But I know I just can’t   
‘Til the crusade is done.

I will never feel safe.  
Now I’ve got to be brave.  
With family I stand tall  
‘Til the enemy’s fall!

And when this will be done  
And the rage will be gone.  
Then I’ll leave all behind  
And I clean up my mind!

Take revenge!  
Were the first words you heard.  
Feel the rage!  
Just go on, feed your thirst.  
Take revenge!  
He made his first step,  
Now he should watch out for ours!

Take revenge!  
Were the first words you heard.  
Feel the rage!  
Just go on, feed your thirst.  
Take revenge!  
I can’t go on like this, but I just have to obey!


	17. Take the souls (Fallen leaves - Billy Talent)

What he did in that night left us broken.  
Our Mom was gone, the flames rose high.  
The horror within Dad had been frozen,  
Now it comes awake with might.

Take revenge!  
He made his first step,  
Now he should watch out for ours!

All you used to say thru’ our training:  
“Don’t forget ‘bout what you saw!  
Be prepared to get caught up in this fight!  
Kill everything with fangs or claws!”

One day he will regret this day, when we first met.  
And soon his neck will be twisted until he’s dead.  
Got pushed into this life; all we used to know was strife.  
And the urgent need to see him dead!

Take revenge!  
Were the first words you heard.  
Feel the rage!  
Just go on, feed your thirst.  
Take revenge!  
He made his first step,  
Now he should watch out for ours!

Take revenge!  
Were the first words you heard.  
Feel the rage!  
Just go on, feed your thirst.  
Take revenge!  
I can’t go on like this, but I just have to obey!

One day this will be done.  
Sometimes I wanna run.  
But I know I just can’t   
‘Til the crusade is done.

I will never feel safe.  
Now I’ve got to be brave.  
With family I stand tall  
‘Til the enemy’s fall!

And when this will be done  
And the rage will be gone.  
Then I’ll leave all behind  
And I clean up my mind!

Take revenge!  
Were the first words you heard.  
Feel the rage!  
Just go on, feed your thirst.  
Take revenge!  
He made his first step,  
Now he should watch out for ours!

Take revenge!  
Were the first words you heard.  
Feel the rage!  
Just go on, feed your thirst.  
Take revenge!  
I can’t go on like this, but I just have to obey!


	18. The Failure of us all (Shadow of the day - Linkin Park)

The gray moon shines, the day is fading.  
Oh, now they all start creeping out.  
Have to stay patient, practice waiting.  
Pull the trigger, guns are loud.

And the shot can always miss.  
And the shot can always miss.  
But the failure of us all  
Doesn’t mean, that we will fall.  
One day we’ll take care of this.

You hear a scream, someone suffers.  
And all your instincts they cry: run!  
But in your heart you know it better.  
That’s something that you’d never done.

But the shot can always miss.  
Yeah, the shot can always miss.  
And the failure of us all  
Doesn’t mean that we will fall.  
One day we’ll take care of this.

But the failure of us all  
Doesn’t mean that we will fall.  
One day we’ll take care of this.

But the failure of us all  
Doesn’t mean that we will fall.  
One day we’ll take care of this.


	19. The war (Say goodnight - Bullet For My Valentine)

Heaven or hell who will win?  
They all wanna keep us blind.  
This fight is as old as the world.  
Without us nothing will work.  
Whatever they say, they need us.  
No mind left of our own.  
Just moving muscles of ours   
In this war.  
My heart’s trapped in his claw.

Burning fire or blinding light  
What will be the lesser evil?  
We’re just like bugs in a fight of lions.  
Without us nothing will work.  
Whatever they say, they need us.  
No mind left of our own.  
Just moving muscles of ours.  
In this war.  
My heart’s trapped in his claw.

So here I am you’re inside of me.  
So here I am our world is over.  
So here I am you’re inside of me.  
So here I am our world is over.

Here I am with you; they pushed us to the edge.  
I look them straight in the eyes, saying “farewell my friend”.

Farewell my friend  
Farewell my friend

My friend  
My friend  
My friend


	20. We will get through (Its not me, it's you - Skillet)

Why does it start again?  
We got over it.  
Our trust just was regained  
But then we got hit.

You cannot look at me  
Without getting furious.  
But, you’ll see, I will show you  
After all this, we both, we will get through.

We both, we will get through,  
Like we always do!  
I would even beg to be the one  
You’ll listen to:  
We both, we will get through!  
Let me be the one you’ll listen to:  
Oh, yeah, we both will get through!  
Through!  
Through!

We both, we will get through!  
Through!

I know that I need help,  
We need us for ourselves.  
I hate the way you say:  
It is fine, I am okay.  
Your burden is too big  
Betrayal hurts within.

But, you’ll see, I will show you:  
After all this, we both, we will get through.  
We both will get through!  
Like we always do!  
I would even beg to be the one  
You’ll listen to.  
We both, we will get through!  
Let me be the one you’ll listen to:  
Oh, yeah, we both will get through!

Why does it start again?  
We got over it.  
Our trust was regained.  
Well, at least I thought.  
But then you look at me:  
I just see hate.  
But, you’ll see, I will show you:  
After all, we both, we will get through.

We both, we will get through,  
Like we always do!  
I would even beg to be the one  
You’ll listen to:  
We both, we will get through!  
Let me be the one you’ll listen to:  
Oh, yeah, we both will get through!  
Through!  
Through!  
We both, we will get through!  
Through!


	21. We will just carry on (Don't count on the wicked - Billy Talent)

We will just carry on.  
No matter what they say.  
Put your life and sorrows upon.  
I’ll carry them all day  
Carry all day…  
Carry them all day…

We will just carry on.  
For us it’s far too late  
To change our direction.  
I won’t have it another way.

When it seems like going down  
In mud and blood and pain.  
We’ll turn the wheel ‘round  
To win once again.  
Win once again…  
To win once again…

We will just carry on.  
For us it’s far too late  
To change our direction.  
I won’t have it another way.

I don’t care how fearful our journey will be as long as  
I can be sure that you will stay at my side.  
We will just carry on.  
Can’t have it another way;  
Another way.

Don’t cry, I’ll stay at you side.  
Be brave and get out your knife.  
I’ll protect you, I’d give my life.  
Let’s poke straight into the hive.  
They say, you will never survive.  
They say, your bodies will be twined.  
Never listen to one who’s so blind!  
I know you have such a strong mind!

We will just carry on.  
For us it’s far too late  
To change our direction.  
I won’t have it another way.

I don’t care how fearful our journey will be as long as  
I can be sure that you will stay at my side.  
We will just carry on.  
Can’t have it another way;

We will carry on!  
We will carry on!  
We will carry on!  
We will carry on!  
We will carry on!  
We will carry on!  
We will carry on!  
We will carry on!  
We will carry on…


	22. Wipe them out (This suffering - Billy Talent)

Bring the job down, yeah, you know how!  
Don’t try to be a martyr now!  
I told you, not to think about.  
(Wipe them out! Wipe them out!)  
I’m the one that you should care about!  
(Wipe them out!)

Yes, we will kill them all,  
Together we stand tall,  
Now, all of them will crawl  
And they will call   
In fear that we are coming!  
No one’s there, oh, we will stop nowhere.  
Won’t ever stop, no way.  
Won’t ever stop ’cause I hear our mom cry.

Now, all the wage we get is pain  
But trying to stop is in vain.  
I told you not to think about.  
(Wipe them out! Wipe them out!)  
I’m the one that you should care about!  
(Wipe them out!)

Yes, we will kill them all,  
Together we stand tall,  
Now, all of them will crawl  
And they will call   
In fear that we are coming!  
No one’s there, oh, we will stop nowhere.  
Won’t ever stop, no way.  
Won’t ever stop ’cause I hear our mom cry.  
Dad is gone, now what is to be done?  
Need your help to find out  
How to stand tall and not getting cowed!

Agony,  
Cannot take hold of me.  
’Cause I know that you will always stay at my side.  
Agony,  
Cannot take hold of me.  
’Cause I know that you will always stay at my side.  
So now get in, we’ll take a ride.

Yes, we will kill them all,  
Together we stand tall,   
Now, all of them will crawl  
And they will call   
In fear that we are coming!  
No one’s there, oh, we will stop nowhere  
Won’t ever stop, no way  
Won’t ever stop ’cause I hear our mom cry.

So, let’s kill them all,  
Together we stand tall,  
Now, all of them will crawl  
And they will call   
In fear that we are coming!  
No one’s there, oh, we will stop nowhere  
Won’t ever stop, no way  
Won’t ever stop ’cause I hear our mom cry.


	23. The angels weep (Final masquerade - Linkin Park)

Once he raised his arm the light faded away  
I saw determination – a cloud upon his face  
My cry echoed loudly until it reached his ears  
I could see his eyes were wet with unshed tears

Voices full of sadness filled the air with grief  
Would you have obeyed we would have brought relief  
Oh, the righteous man what could you have achieved  
I couldn’t believe it – I heard the angels weep  
Heard the angels weep

The blade started shaking; confusion left him blind  
Why should they be caring, oh, why should they mind?  
Brother, please don’t do this – I begged him on my knees  
But then the blade raced down; the knife pierced him with ease

Voices full of sadness filled the air with grief  
Would you have obeyed we would have brought relief  
Oh, the righteous man what could you have achieved  
I couldn’t believe it – I heard the angels weep  
Heard the angels weep  
Heard the angels weep  
I couldn’t believe it – I heard the angels weep

Voices full of sadness filled my head with grief  
Would you have obeyed you would have found relief  
Oh, my older brother what could we have achieved  
I hope that you can hear it – I hear the angels weep  
I know that you have left me – I hear the angels weep  
I hope that you are happy – I hear the angels weep  
Hear the angels weep


End file.
